El mundo de Stephanie
by kali rogers
Summary: "Es un mundo imperfecto, pero es el único que tengo. Te garantizo que el día en que no tenga que ir a pelear por lo que ellos creían, vendré a sentarme contigo." Replicó señalando la banca en el porche. "Él no quería que te convirtieras en esto. Tampoco Maria." "Por más moralistas que fueran, también tenían sangre en sus manos, Clint." "Exacto. No querían lo mismo para ti..."
1. Chapter 1

**Realmente no debería empezar esto si no he avanzado otras cosas, pero he tenido la idea desde hace mucho tiempo (demasiado para ser verdad) y después de ver Civil War me atreví a comenzar asi que...  
**

 **Técnicamente éste será el MCU desde el punto de vista de Maria y lo empecé con una pequeña pregunta...¿que pasaría si el capitan fuera encontrado dos años después de que Tony se convirtiera en Iron Man?**

 **Y habiendo establecido eso... nada NADA me pertenece, excepto mi OC que es una chica...y pronto sabrán su nombre.**

* * *

 _"Todos creen saber cómo eran ellos. Sus actitudes, sus caprichos, sus creencias e incluso su forma de comandar. Pero no saben nada, porque nadie los conoce cómo yo: sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, sus gustos y lo mucho que se querían._

 _Y yo tengo mucho de eso. Ella es parte de mí, en mi cabello, mi forma de observar y en mi melancolía. También tengo algo de él, mi forma de pararme y en la manera en que algo dentro de mí se destruye cuando veo la injusticia del mundo._

 _Es una maldición, porque ellos podían cambiar el mundo y el mundo los destruyó. Estoy en este planeta con el mismo poder en mis manos esperando a que alguien frene mi travesía; porque ¿qué es un héroe sin sacrificio?"_

* * *

Experimentos raros, eso es fácil. Amenazas terroristas son pan comido. Pero si hay algo que Maria Hill desearía evitar a toda costa es lidiar con un genio, billonario, playboy, filántropo enfundado en metal para así salvar al mundo. En especial si dicho sujeto no sabe escuchar la voz sensata de Coulson.

- _Lo cierto es...Yo soy Iron Man._

Maria casi puede escuchar la manera en que todo dentro de Fury se retuerce. ¿Acaso creía que Tony Stark seguiría órdenes de SHIELD?

-Señor...

-Si cree que puede lanzarse a la aventura con pedazos de metal y formar parte de algo que no conoce está totalmente equivocado. ¿Superhéroe? Ahora me va a conocer. - Y con otros tantos comentarios, Fury cruza la puerta y se aleja por el pasillo dejándola sola.

Maria suspira y apaga las pantallas de la oficina.

Si la definición se aplica al famoso empresario...es un superhéroe. Había tratado con gente _diferente,_ genios tecnológicos y uno que otro cientifico loco en busca de reliquias mitológicas. Pero esto era demasiado. El solo pensarlo la hace reír.

Son SHIELD y se supone que vive en el mundo real, no una clase de historieta adaptada a su mundo. Por supuesto que SHIELD había sido creada con la intención de proteger al mundo de lo desconocido, al igual que la SSR y es cierto que tenían ubicados en una lista a gente con habilidades. Pero no eran superhéroes. No usaban capa, máscara o mallas mientras volaban por la ciudad.

Tuvieron suerte, Tony tuvo suerte. En su primera aventura el daño colateral sólo afecto unas cuadras alrededor de su empresa (y sus acciones...asunto solamente suyo). Pero Maria sabe que no siempre será así. Y cuando ese momento llegue, ella no se hará cargo.

Coulson puede manejarlo solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está otro, me hicé un ratito para hacer esto... el capitán entrará en escena en el siguiente capitulo :)  
**

 **Ya vieron civil war? fue lo mejor de lo mejor, no diré spoilers en caso de que no la hayan visto, pero estuvo buenisima :D  
**

* * *

 _"Amaba viajar. O eso decía él. Era un mundo nuevo y parecía querer explorarlo de punta a punta. O al menos así era cuando no tenía que viajar por misiones._

 _Maria... era poco sensible a ello. Conocía la mayor parte de las ciudades importantes y su capacidad de asombro era menor. Siendo honesta lo entiendo, no lidias con lo extraordinario sin afectar tu perpectiva de la vida._

 _Aún así cuando se iban a misiones procuraban traerme una postal o un recuerdo."_

* * *

Budapest es un lugar hermoso...cuando lo visitas por placer y no de encubierto. Si Maria creía que Tony era raro, lo sucedido en Budapest era aún más y pasaría a la historia cómo una de las misiones más famosas y raras de SHIELD. Al menos eso decía Clint.

-¿Viste el perro que estaba de camino a la base?

Maria levantó la mirada del vendaje de su mano cuando escuchó a Barton.

-Labrador, se veía simpático.

Natasha se quejó con desgano. -Tu crees que todos los perros son simpáticos.

-Porque lo son.

El arquero sacó una pequeña bolsita y de ella tomó una postal y dos colguijes de Budapest, captando la atención de Maria.

-¿Son para quién creo que son?

Clint volteó a ambos lados para saber que estaban solos y hace un sólo gesto. Coloca su plama derecha extendida en su pecho y la desliza hacia bajo formando después un puño. Maria entendió rápidamente el significado.

-También son un recuerdo de lo rara que es mi vida. ¿No tienes un hobby Hill? Y no, hacer trabajo extra no cuenta.

No suele hacer bromas pero eso no significa que no sonría. -Si tengo uno: apretar ambas manos en el cuello de los agentes que me caen mal.

Natasha esboza una clase de sonrisa y Clint ríe ampliamente. -Me encanta viajar con ustedes.

Cuando llegan a la base, Coulson los recibe afuera del jet.

-Entonces, fue interesante.- Comenta cuando ve el vendaje en Maria y Clint.

-Si, no vuelvo a decir que Hungría es aburrido.

-Me alegro Barton. Romanoff fuiste reasignada y ellos harán tu reporte.

Maria mira a Coulson con un poco de recelo, pero Natasha parece muy contenta. -Muy bien, es mejor que el bono navideño.- Comenta tomando el fólder amarillo que le entrega el agente.

-Unas pequeñas vacaciones en Malibú.- Mientras lo abre, Clint comienza a reír.

-¿Saben quién vive en Malibú?- Casi cómo si respondiera a su pregunta, Natasha cierra el fólder con violencia.

-No, todo menos Stark. ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que se mate en lugar de cuidar su trasero?

-Sólo es una evaluación.

-¿Para qué?

Coulson y Maria comparten una mirada y luego voltean a ver a Clint quién entiende la indirecta.

-Bien, me retiro señores. Suerte Nat.

-Cállate.

En cuánto se va, Natasha los mira esperando una explicación (y debe ser muy buena). -Hay una...- ¿Cómo puede decirlo sin herir sus pensamientos? porque Maria está totalmente en contra, pero ahí está dándole explicaciones a Natasha sobre algo en lo que no cree.

-Tenemos una iniciativa. Y varios candidatos para un grupo, pero debemos evaluarlos antes de.

La expresión de la rusa, le da a entender que comprendió lo implicito en sus palabras.

-¿Un equipo?

-Algo así.

-No iré de secretaria. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Porque no soy una espía Romanoff. Y porque ya estuve fuera mucho tiempo con lo de Budapest, debo regresar antes de que Fury se vuelva loco.

-Espero recibir una compensación por esto.

Coulson sonríe. -Claro que la tendrás.

Natasha se aleja murmurando en ruso. -¿Crees que lo lastime?

-Por el bien de todos, espero que no. Creí que Fury esperaría a que el consejo aprobara la Iniciativa Vengadores antes de comenzar las evaluaciones.

-Adelanto todo, fuentes confirmadas nos informan que Tony planea pasarle la dirección a Pepper en los próximos días.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, es inteligente de su parte, Pepper es muy sensata. ¿Pero por qué ahora?

-Es lo que Natasha nos dirá...

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina :) espero lo hayan disfrutado...un detallito más: el gesto que hace Clint con su mano es la manera de decir Hijo en el lenguaje sordomudo (o eso me dijo google)  
**


End file.
